


Mending Broken Fences

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Seiya x Yaten femslash/After the starlights return from earth, things are tense between Healer and Fighter. Maker is the only source of peace in the palace but when she gets captured by a new enemy, Healer and Fighter must search for their friend all over Kinmoku, but they also must learn how to forgive each other along the way.





	1. Chapter One

When the starlights had returned from earth, things had been extremely tense between Healer and Fighter. The two were always fighting about the moon princess. Healer was mad that their leader had selfishly fallen for the senshi of the moon and insisted that she had been more focused on her then finding her princess. Fighter was mad that Healer didn't understand her love for the blonde girl and was hurt that she thought she'd forgotten about her princess. These fights were constant and would last for hours, screaming and constant back and forth name calling.

Maker was always the one to break things up. After enough time had passed she'd intervene and force her comrades to separate. She would check in on both of them and let them vent to her. She understood Healer's frustration, after all their princess was supposed to be their number one priority and the fact that Fighter spent so much time focusing on and trying to protect Usagi instead of focusing more on the mission was indeed selfish in some regards. Even though all three of them thought the moon princess was worth protecting, she was not their first priority. That was the job of the inner and outer senshi of the solar system, not theirs.

But at the same time she also saw Fighter's point of view. Fighter was in love and she cared about Usagi. She wanted to protect her and see her happy. She wanted her teammates to understand that. Their princess was still her first priority but the moon princess was a close second in her heart. Maker couldn't blame her for being in love. It was a natural emotion after all.

If it wasn't for Maker, the palace would've been a constant war zone between those two but she managed to keep things semi-civil. Thanks to her there were some moments of peace and quiet although it never lasted for very long before one of the other two starlights would say something and set the other on a big rampage.

She was the peacemaker of the palace although more often then not she felt like their mother, constantly breaking up squabbles and trying to make them feel better.

Yes Maker was the glue that held the broken pieces together. Well until one day.

It had been an unusually quiet day at the palace, Maker and Fighter were standing guard at the front entry while Healer guarded the back. Everything appeared normal at the time.

All of a sudden a large shadowy figure appeared near the entry. Fighter ran off to grab Healer, and Maker readied her star yell preparing to attack at any sudden moment.

As the figure grew closer, Maker attacked him but it went straight through him. He kept getting closer and each of her attacks were missing him. Fighter and Healer hadn't made it back and she could vaguely hear them yelling at each other at the back. She prayed that they'd stop fighting and get there to help her fight this creature.

She fired another attack but it missed again, giving the creature enough time to grab Maker right as Healer and Fighter appeared.

The creature let out a low laugh and suddenly disappeared in a blast of light.

Fighter fell to her knees on the ground in disbelief, her eyes sparkling with tears. "Maker?" she asked quietly, still not believing what she had just witnessed.

"This is all your fault Fighter!" Healer screamed at her, tears falling down her own cheeks.

Her leader glared up at her. "My fault?" she barked. "You're the one who chose to pick a fight!" she yelled.

"What's all this yelling about?" a gentle voice asked.

The two starlights turned around to see their princess standing there. A look of confusion on her face as she looked around. "Where's Maker? I heard her attack several times but she's not here."

Fighter sighed and stood up. "Some creature appeared and captured her. Me and Healer didn't get here in time because we began fighting. Gomenasai hime." she said, casting her gaze down to the ground in shame.

Healer sighed as well and also focused her gaze on the ground. "Hai, gomen."

Kakyuu let out a gentle sigh. "Oh you two." she said softly, shaking her head. "Well our only option now is I need you two to go out and search for her."

"Nani?"

"We don't even know where to start looking for her."

"That's why you must travel all across Kinmoku to find her. She has to be here somewhere. I believe in you two. Go pack some stuff and get ready for your journey. Also bring disguises as you don't want attention from the media."

The two starlights both fell on their knees and bowed their heads. "As you wish hime." they both said in unison.

The red haired princess smiled at them and planted a kiss on each of their heads. "I know you'll be able to find her." she whispered before walking back inside.

The solders got up from their position and headed back inside each to their separate rooms. They each detransformed and put on disguises before leaving. Seiya put on a short black dress and pulled all her hair up into a bun. She put white sunglasses on and tall brown boots. It was not her style at all but that's what made it a good disguise. She grabbed her bag of stuff and went out into the hallway to wait for Yaten.

When Yaten came out, she had to stifle a laugh. Her silver hair was tucked away underneath a black baseball cap that was turned backward paired with dark sunglasses, an over sized grey sweater and baggy blue jeans.

Yaten shot Seiya a glare through her shades. "I know you think I look ridiculous Seiya but you also look incredibly stupid so I wouldn't laugh if I were you." she hissed, causing Seiya to go quiet.

Kakyuu greeted them at the palace doors, a small smile on her face as she said farewell to them. Her two soldiers bowed once again before leaving, setting forth into their world in search of their friend.

Hopefully they'll make it out alive.


	2. Chapter Two

The two girls walked side by side, a tense silence hanging in the air between them. They'd been walking for almost an hour and they still hadn't reached the nearest city. Out by the palace it was very deserted and there were no houses or people there, just the occasional carriage that would come down the street towards the castle, probably containing someone important who wished to have a meeting with princess Kakyuu.

"My feet are killing me!" Yaten whined, pausing in the middle of the road to catch her breath.

Seiya huffed. "Maybe we wouldn't be here right now, if somebody had decided to keep their mouth shut and not start a fight as Taiki was being attacked by a monster." she snapped, her eyes filled with rage as she stared the shorter girl down.

Yaten glared at her and gritted her teeth. "Shut up Seiya." she muttered, before pulling out her map from her bag. She opened it and examined it closely. "The nearest city Rikibula should be nearby. We can grab a room at the hotel there and search around the city to see if anythings unusual."

Her leader didn't say anything and just gave her a slight nod in response.

Yaten let out an irritated sigh and tried to hold back from yelling at her. "Let's get going then." she said sourly, taking off ahead of her.

The two finally made it about a half hour later. It wasn't a big city per say but it wasn't small. The streets were filled with people who were shopping and there were buildings on every corner, yet you could probably see the whole city in one day.

Seiya stared at the sights all around her in awe. It had been forever since she'd last seen any place in Kinmoku outside of the palace. "This place is huge!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with amazement.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. "Wow you sure don't get out much do you?" she mumbled under her breath.

Seiya spun around and glared at her. "I heard that. Besides you don't get out much either." she said, a content smirk on her face when she saw Yaten scowl.

The older girl bit her tongue and shut her eyes, a million great retorts flooding her brain even though she knew she shouldn't say any of them or things would end terribly. She opened her eyes again and quickly scanned the area around her before fixing her gaze on a restaurant just around the corner. "Oi, are you hungry yet?"

"Hmmm," Seiya muttered, as she looked down at her stomach which growled in response. She chuckled. "Guess I am. Why?"

Yaten pointed at the small establishment. "We should grab supper before we check in at the hotel. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me."

And with that the two walked over to it, getting a closer view of the place. It was a small fast food place with the name 'Habos" printed on it's roof. The exterior of the building looked fairly run down but the parking lot was filled with cars.

They entered and a small electronic bell chimed above their heads as they passed the doors. There was a fairly long line up and there was a large menu printed overhead. Seiya cocked her head as she read the small print up in front of her. "Hmmm." she muttered, reading over everything.

Yaten sighed and turned around catching sight of a small newspaper stand. She picked one up and tucked it in her bag to read later.

The line slowly got shorter and they finally got to order. Seiya ordered a burger and some fries where as Yaten just stuck to a salad. They grabbed a booth and sat down as they waited for the food.

Immediately Seiya began rambling and Yaten sighed, not interested in what her leader had to say. She pulled the newspaper out from her bag and began to read, Seiya still talking away on the other side of the booth.

She scanned the pages quickly, all of the articles about boring stuff before an article at the very back caught her eye. "Seiya I-" she began but they were caught off by their food being delivered.

"Oooh food!" Seiya exclaimed, grabbing the tray of food from the employee and setting it down on the table. "Arigatou." she said, giving the employee a smile.

Yaten frowned. "Seiya this could be really useful information."

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Tell me at the hotel, ok? Right now let's eat." she said, grabbing her food from the tray.

The older girl sighed and grabbed her salad. She was right, right now they were starving and they had plenty of time to discuss things once they were checked in at the hotel. She grabbed a plastic fork from the tray and pulled her lid off the salad, watching Seiya on the other end of the booth as she took a bite out of her burger.

The raven haired girl grabbed a few fries and tried to offer one to Yaten. "Want one?" she asked, her eyes containing what almost appeared to be hope.

Yaten shook her head. "No thanks." she said sourly, taking a bite of her salad.

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Ok, little miss perfection."

Yaten just ignored her and kept eating until she finished. She got up and tossed her stuff away, walking back to the table to find that Seiya had just finished as well. "You ready to go now?" she asked.

Her leader nodded, standing up to throw her trash away. "I'm ready when you are."

Yaten pulled her map back out and scanned it quickly. "It looks like there is a hotel about 10 minutes away from here." she said, pointing at the small blue circle her finger was resting on. "Let's just hope they aren't booked up." she muttered, folding her map back up and putting it away.

They left the restaurant and began their walk to the hotel, the sky turning black above them as they walked. They finally reached the hotel which was a large brick building, the parking lot filled to the brim with cars, and about a dozen people going inside with large suitcases.

They entered and went up to the receptionist at the counter. "Um excuse me miss?" Seiya said politely, the lady looking up in response.

"Hai?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any rooms left would you?"

"We're all booked up except for one room."

Seiya smiled. "We'll take it." she said, grabbing a handful of money from her pocket and handing it to her.

The lady handed her her change and a set of keys. "You're room 756 on the seventh floor."

Yaten's eyes widened. "Nani? We have to go up seven flights of stairs?" she whined.

Seiya glared at her. "Quit whining. Let's go." she snapped, heading off towards the stairs.

A short while later they made it upstairs and to their room. Seiya pulled her key out and stuck it in the keyhole, twisting it until the door opened. She pulled the key out and pushed the door all the way open.

"NO!" They both screamed in unison. It was a small nice room with a great view and what appeared to be a nice bathroom. The problem? Only one bed.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you!" Yaten shrieked, throwing her bag of stuff on the floor.

Seiya sighed. "Yaten we have no choice. There's no other rooms left so either we share a bed or one of us is sleeping on the floor."

Yaten groaned. "Ok fine. But if you so much as touch me, you're dead." she threatened, green eyes filled with fury.

"Fine." Seiya replied, flopping down on the bed. She let out a happy sigh. "It's so soft." she muttered contently.

Yaten rolled her eyes, pulling her hat off and letting her silver hair fall freely down her back. "Anyways can I tell you what I found in the newspaper now?"

"Go ahead."

"So I was reading and at the back I found an article that said there's been over 10 people who have gone missing in the past two weeks."

Seiya shot up, taking her sunglasses off as she looked at her teammate. "Do you think it could be related to-"

Yaten nodded. "Hai. It says here that one girl was able to escape and made her way home."

"So you're thinking we should try and find her and see what she remembers?"

"Hai. Because if we know for certain that it's the same creature kidnapping all of them, and if we can find out details we might be able to find Maker."

"I hope so." Seiya muttered sadly. "What's her name?"

"Ari Masuda."

"I'll search her up in the morning and see if I can find her address."

"Sounds good. Meanwhile I'm going to go take a shower so you can do whatever the hell it is that you do." Yaten muttered, grabbing her nightgown from her bag and heading off towards the bathroom.

"Oi!" Seiya shouted back but Yaten had already shut the door. She sighed and laid back down. She felt so guilty. It was because her and Yaten couldn't get along that Maker had gone missing. She missed her. It wasn't the same without her. She heard the water from the shower turn on and she sat up.

She grabbed her pajamas from her bag and changed, throwing her dress on the floor. She pulled her hair out of it's bun and examined her appearance. Long black hair, black tank top and grey sweats. She looked average but on the inside she was breaking.

She turned the lights off and walked back over to the bed, laying down underneath the blankets. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep before she heard the sound of someone crawling in beside her.

She knew it was Yaten and she knew that she'd be dead if she rolled over so she just laid there, listening to her breathing from the other side of the bed before she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

When Seiya woke up the next morning she was greeted by a pair of lime green eyes glaring at her. The shorter girl let out a small growl and she immediately rolled over to face the other side of the bed, fearing for her life.

She heard movement on the other side of the bed and turned her head ever so slightly to see what Yaten was doing. The girl had gotten up out of bed and was walking towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?" she yelled from her end of the bed.

The older girl stopped, turning around to look at her. "I'm going to take a shower, what else would I be doing?"

"Um, maybe going to eat breakfast?"

Yaten gagged slightly. "Do you know how unhealthy most of the stuff they serve here probably is? I'd rather be taking a shower."

Seiya sat up in bed, letting out a small yawn. "Yeah but you should probably eat something since we'll be out all day."

The shorter girl let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine grab me a bran muffin then!" she said, before storming off into the bathroom.

The leader of the starlights sighed as she crawled out of the bed. "Stubborn as always." she muttered as she grabbed her bag, pulling out a change of clothes. She heard the sound of the shower turning on just as she finished changing. She'd put her hair back up in a bun along with the same dark sunglasses she'd worn the day previous, today however she was wearing a neon orange tank top and a jean skirt. "I hate this outfit." she mumbled as she walked over to the door to put her shoes on.

She made her way downstairs where breakfast was being served. She grabbed a paper plate and loaded it up with fruit, eggs, and a muffin. She made her way to a table and began eating, the sound of people chatting around her making her feel incredibly lonely. She missed Maker even though the tall light generally didn't have too much to say, she was still fun to be around.

She eventually finished eating and tossed her plate in the garbage before making her way back over to where the food was being served, grabbing a bran muffin for the silver haired girl.

Yaten was already changed and was sitting on the bed waiting for her impatiently. She was dressed in the same disguise as the day before and she didn't look too terribly happy about it. Seiya handed her the muffin, offering her a small smile as well. "Here you go."

The older girl raised an eyebrow but took the muffin anyways. "Arigatou." she muttered.

"You're welcome pipsqueak!"

That earned her a glare from the short empath. "Don't call me that." she hissed, as she took a bite out of the muffin.

Seiya shrugged as she sat down beside her. "Whatever you say, pipsqueak." she said, giving the older girl a smirk.

The next thing she knew she was on the floor, rubbing her sore butt as an angry Yaten glared down at her. "I told you not to call me that."

She groaned as she slowly stood up, trying not to hurt her butt even more. "Gomen, gomen." she muttered. Once she was able to gather herself together she sat back down next to Yaten, who was still glaring at her. "So we should try and find this girl right? Does this town have any libraries? We could use the computer at one of them to check where she lives."

The silver haired girl stood up, brushing the crumbs off her pants. "For once you actually came up with a good idea. But we should ask at the front desk if they know where any are."

With that the two girls gathered their bags of stuff and headed downstairs to the front desk.

Seiya walked up to the desk while Yaten stayed behind to finish her muffin. She impatiently rang the bell and a young lady walked up to speak with her.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Where is the nearest library?"

The lady walked over to her computer, typed something in and printed out a sheet of paper. She grabbed it and took it over to Seiya. "Here you go. These are the directions to the nearest library."

The youngest starlight flashed her a smile. "Arigatou!" she said, as she walked back to where Yaten was.

"So?" Yaten asked impatiently.

"We just have to follow the directions on this paper." Seiya said, as she pointed to it. "Let's go."

The two girls set off and within a half an hour they had arrived at the library, although Seiya had had to listen to Yaten whining all the way there. They walked inside and began looking around.

"Oi Yaten!" Seiya called out, as she hurried over in one direction. "I found some computers!" she said, as she plopped herself down in an empty chair.

Yaten followed and watched as Seiya opened the internet tab. She typed the girl's name in the search bar and clicked enter. Nothing was showing up besides a couple articles on her kidnapping. "Maybe try looking her up in one of the online directories." Yaten suggested, resting an arm on top of the computer screen.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Seiya searched up the online directory for Rikibula and was directed to the site she was looking for. "Ari Masuda..." she muttered, as she typed the name into the search bar. "Hmmm...aha!" she exclaimed, pointing at the top line on the screen.

The silver haired girl bent down to see what Seiya was looking at as she clicked on the link. "It says she lives on 78 Nelson Avenue." she pointed out.

"Let's see how far away that is." her leader responded, as she copied the address, searching up an online map. She pasted the address into the bar and a minute later the computer lit up with directions. Seiya clicked the print option at the top right corner of the screen and sent Yaten to fetch the paper.

"Seiya it says this is an hour drive away." she exclaimed, as she walked back with the paper.

"Shit, we don't have a car." Seiya mumbled in frustration.

Yaten paused for a moment as she thought before an idea hit her. "I think I saw a car rental place near here. Maybe we can rent a car so that way we don't have to walk everywhere." she suggested, as she handed the directions over to her leader.

"That's a great idea, let's go right away." Seiya replied, as the two began their exit from the library.

The car rental place Yaten had spotted was a good 10 minute walk away but Yaten could bare walking if it meant they would have a car to drive in for the rest of the time they were out on this "adventure".

They entered inside and began surveying the place. There were tons of cars inside, different models and colours, basically any car you could ever want.

Seiya was checking out a red hatchback while Yaten was looking at the price tag of a silver mini van next to it, when a young man approached them.

"Hi there, I'm Akinari." he said, as he gestured to his name tag which was pinned on his shirt. "How may I help you?"

"Well we were going on a... trip, yeah a trip, and we needed a car to drive so we came here. What's the cheapest you've got?" Seiya asked, as she stepped away from the little red car.

The man rubbed his chin for a moment before his face lit up and he gestured for them to follow him. He led them over to a grey mini van which looked fairly run down. "This one is 300$ per month, that's the cheapest we've got."

Yaten frowned and cocked her head. "Does it even work? It looks so run down."

"Oh yes! She works like a charm! She's just old that's all."

"Well let's talk about it first." Seiya said, as she pushed Yaten over to the side, away from earshot of the man. "How long do you think it will take us to find Maker?" she asked quietly.

The older girl shrugged. "I wish I could say right away, but we have no true leads on where she could be. Maybe 3-4 months realistically, if not more probably."

"Well, do you want to rent this car then? It would probably help a lot but I don't want to blow all our money on a car."

"It will make it easier to get around, I say we get it and pay 4 months worth of money on it."

The two girls nodded in agreement and walked over to Akinari who was waiting for them up front. "So what's your final decision?"

Seiya smiled as she pulled the money required out of her wallet. "We'll take it for 4 months."

The man returned the smile and put the money in the cash register before handing them a set of keys. "I'll go tell someone to bring the car outside for you right away."

The two starlights were led over to a comfortable waiting area where they sat for about 10 minutes before Akinari showed up. "The car is out front, follow me."

They followed him and were led to the mini van which was parked right out front of the store. They thanked the man and climbed in, Seiya taking the front seat while Yaten took the passenger's seat.

"Well Yaten you're in charge of telling me where to go." Seiya said with a smirk as she put the keys in the ignition.

The silver haired girl groaned as she pulled out the sheet of directions from her bag. She began reading it out to Seiya and soon they were on the highway heading to the outskirts of Rikibula where Ari Masuda supposedly lived.

/

An hour's worth of driving later, they arrived at the front door of a small white house. "This is the place?" Seiya asked, as Yaten scanned the paper over again.

She nodded in response. "We're supposed to go to 78 Nelson Avenue and we turned onto that street a while ago plus there's a big 78 beside the door, so this should be the correct place."

"Well let's go up then." her leader responded, as they both started getting out of the car.

They walked up to the door and looked at each other before Seiya knocked. A young woman with long dark brown hair and dark green eyes answered. "Hello, who are you?" she asked softy, as she eyed them up and down.

"We're reporters from uh..." Yaten began, before glancing over at her partner for help.

"Rikibula times!" Seiya finished for her.

"Yes, Rikibula times newspaper. We were hoping we could get an interview with Ari Masuda if possible, is that you?"

The young woman shook her head. "Sorry I'm not open to interviews for the public. Besides there's no such thing as Rikibula times newspaper, so you're both lying. Why are you actually here?"

Seiya sighed as she cast her eyes down towards the ground before turning to look at Yaten. 'Should we tell her?" she mouthed.

Yaten stared at her for a moment before nodding.

The raven haired girl turned back around to face the young woman who was watching them with cautious eyes. "If you let us in, we'll tell you. We won't hurt you, I promise."

The brunette hesitated for a minute before she sighed, she stepped out of the way for them to enter and walked over to her couch.

They entered, taking their shoes off as Yaten closed the door behind them. She gestured for them to come sit with her on the couch so they did.

"So tell me why are you actually here?" she asked, once they were all seated.

"Well you probably won't believe this but I'm Sailor Star Fighter and my friend beside me is Sailor Star Healer. Our friend Sailor Star Maker was captured by an enemy by the other day and when we saw the story in the newspaper about you being captured, we wanted to talk to you to see if your description of the monster matched up with ours." Seiya explained.

"How do I know you're being serious about all this? After all anyone could say they're the sailor starlights, how do I know if you're telling the truth."

Yaten sighed as she pulled her change star out of her pocket. "This is our change star that allows us to transform. She has one too." she said, gesturing to her leader, who pulled hers out as well to show the woman. "Only the sailor starlights have these."

The brunette stared at them for a moment, not saying anything.

"You can't tell anyone about our identities, ok? We don't want the press and paparazzi hounding us. We're trying to save our team mate along with the other victims of this monster." Seiya said, as she put her change star back in her pocket.

"I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

"Good, so now what do you know about the monster?" the older starlight asked.

The woman paused for a moment. "I'm not Ari. She's my sister, she's currently out of town right now but she'll be back in the morning if you want to speak with her then."

The two starlights looked at each other before Seiya spoke. "We'd like that but we don't have anywhere to stay out here."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can sleep in Ari's room tonight since she's not here, it's the least I can do for you two to thank you for trying to help save these people."

"You don't have to do that for us, we could find a hotel to stay in." Seiya replied.

"Please don't worry about it. You can sleep in her room tonight. Why don't you two go set up and supper will be ready in half an hour."

"Arigatou, um... what's your name?" the leader of the starlights asked.

"Just call me Eriko." she said, with a smile. "Oh by the way, is it alright if you two share a bed?"

Yaten was screaming internally while Seiya forced a smile onto her face. "Oh yes that's totally fine!" she said, as she faked a cheery expression onto her face. "Come on Yaten's lets go get our stuff."

The two girls went back outside to grab their bags and were directed to their room. Seiya shut the bedroom door behind her quietly as Yaten scowled at her.

"Next time we're getting a hotel room with TWO beds." she hissed, before retreating to the opposite end of the room.


End file.
